Hufflepuff Quidditch team
The Hufflepuff Quidditch Team is the Quidditch team of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Hufflepuff House. They play in robes of canary yellow, their House colour. The mascot of Hufflepuff House and its Quidditch team is the Badger. Annual Fixtures :1st Match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw ::Third/Fourth weekend in November :2nd Match: Gryffindor - Hufflepuff ::First/Second weekend in March :3rd Match: Hufflepuff - Slytherin ::First/Second weekend in May History 1985 -1986 school year Hufflepuff finished in the bottom three as Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"(Chapter 7, "Mudbloods and Murmurs") 1986 -1987 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1987 -1988 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1988 -1989 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1989 -1990 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1991–1992 school year Hufflepuff was defeated by Gryffindor. Severus Snape refereed the match, and despite Snape's biased refereeing Harry Potter caught the Golden Snitch within five minutes and won the game for Gryffindor."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"(Chapter 13, "Nicolas Flamel") Results *Gryffindor defeated Hufflepuff 1992–1993 school year Hufflepuff only got to play Ravenclaw. The Quidditch Cup was canceled due to attacks on Muggle-born students. 1993–1994 school year The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled, so Gryffindor played Hufflepuff first. It was the first game for Hufflepuff's new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory. The game was played in extremely poor weather conditions, and both teams sported their goggles for the first time. At one point during the match, Gryffindor led by fifty points, but when both Seekers spotted the Snitch, a group of Dementors entered the stadium and caused Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter, to fall off his broom and plummet to the earth, saved only by Professor Dumbledore's use of the Aresto Momentum charm. In Potter's absence Diggory caught the Snitch, giving Hufflepuff the win by one hundred points. When Diggory learned the reason for his victory, he graciously offered to replay the match, but Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood conceded that Hufflepuff had won the game fairly."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 9, "Grim Defeat") It is likely that Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff to go into the last game leading the championship by 200 points"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 15, "The Quidditch Final"), considering they only narrowly defeated Ravenclaw."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 12, "The Patronus") Cedric Diggory in 1993|left]] Results *Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor *Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff 1994–1995 school year Season canceled for the Triwizard Tournament. Captain and Seeker Cedric Diggory, who is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, is murdered by Peter Pettigrew, who was ordered to do so by Lord Voldemort. 1995–1996 school year Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff during the 1995–1996 school year. Although not mentioned in the books, this has to have been the case for Hufflepuff not to have won the Quidditch Cup. Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor by 240-230. Gryffindor Beater Jack Sloper missed a Bludger and hit his captain in the mouth. Fellow Beater Andrew Kirke fell off his broom when Hufflepuff Chaser Zacharias Smith came flying towards him with the Quaffle. Gryffindor Seeker Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose to end the match on her own terms."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"(Chapter 26, "Seen and Unforseen") Hufflepuff narrowly defeated Slytherin in their final match."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"(Chapter 30, "Grawp") Results *Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 240-230 *Hufflepuff defeated Slytherin 1996–1997 school year Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 320-60 after Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Team's Seeker and Captain, was knocked unconscious by a Bludger hit by the Gryffindor substitute Keeper Cormac McLaggen. It is unknown how they faired against Ravenclaw and Slytherin in their respective matches. Results Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 320-60 1997-1998 school year Nothing is known about Quidditch during this year. Uniform and equipment The Hufflepuff Quidditch team's uniforms are canary yellow and black, the same as their house colours. Similar to the uniforms of the three other houses, the Hufflepuff's Quidditch uniform consists of a long robe, tight fitting jumper, leather gauntlets and shin-guards, and light boots. A small embroidered Hufflepuff crest is stitched onto the uniform over the heart, and the name and number of the player are on the back of the robe in black lettering."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)" Goggles are often used in stormy playing conditions. In addition to the established uniform, the Keeper wears padded leather chest armour and an optional padded leather helmet. Beaters also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off and redirect Bludgers during matches. Members of Hufflepuff team Record in the Quidditch Cup *1953 - 1954 - 3rd or 4th *1985 - 1986 - 2nd, 3rd or 4th *1991 - 1992 - Unknown *1992 - 1993 - Incomplete: attacks on Muggle-born students *1993 - 1994 - 3rd or 4th *1994 - 1995 - Not held because of the Triwizard Tournament *1995 - 1996 - Likely 2nd or 3rd as they won at least two games, but not the Cup *1996 - 1997 - 2nd, 3rd or 4th *1997 - 1998 - Unknown if Quidditch matches were played that year Behind the scenes *In the books Hufflepuff wear robes of canary yellow. In the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban they wear predominantly yellow with some black also. *In an interview, it was revealed that Michael McManus played Beater for the team in the 1993–1994 school year against Gryffindor. Maxine and Anthony were on the team in the school year 1993-1994, so Michael may have been a reserve. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Quidditch team Category:Quidditch teams